Teddy Langbroek
Biography Teddy Langbroek (born December 8, 2007) is a triplet brother of Bryce and Sherman Langbroek who appeared in Langbroek Family and later in Langbroek Family Revisited and is a son of Serghei and Alicia Langbroek. He is the eldest of the triplet brothers. To help to improve his and his triplet brothers' behaviors, Alicia and Serghei tried Behavior Modification Camp, Military School, Boot Camp, Theraputic Boarding School and Residential Treatment Center, but none of them worked. He and his triplet brothers are bosses in Fame Checker Descriptions Appearance He has sandy blonde hair, fair skin and blue eyes. Personality Future Family Tree *Father: Serghei Langbroek (1962-) *Mother: Alicia Langbroek (1971-) *Brothers: Bridie Langbroek (2001-), Sherman Langbroek (2007-), Bryce Langbroek (2007-) *Sisters: Kristin Langbroek (1991-), Leanne Langbroek (1996-), Helen Langbroek (1998-), Haley Langbroek (1999-), Manu Langbroek (2004-), Leighton Langbroek (2006-), Mary Langbroek (2021-), Marley Langbroek (2021-) *Nephews: Eric Manning, Patrick Leduc *Nieces: Shelby Langbroek (2009-), Amy Warmus, Danielle Warmus, Violet Manning (2026-), Sienna Manning (2026-) *Brothers-in-Law: Dr. Greg Warmus, James Manning, Pierre Leduc *Aunts: Caroline Langbroek-Armstrong (1963-), Jillian Langbroek-Knoxville (1970-), Rosemary Wilson, Heather Wilson, Elizabeth Wilson, Maria Wilson, *Uncles: Ernest Armstrong (1972-), Hyman Knoxville ( -), Isiah Wilson, Dwight Wilson, Greg Wilson, Nicholas Wilson *Cousins: Nicholas Armstrong ( -), Peter Armstrong ( -), Clara Armstrong ( -), Millard Wilson, Frankie Wilson, Josie Wilson, Sophie Armstrong ( -), Kayla Armstrong ( -), Cindy Armstrong ( -), Jessie Armstrong ( -), Tom Knoxville ( -), Ryan Knoxville ( -), Doug Knoxville ( -), Mario Knoxville ( -), Ozzy Wilson ( -), Vivian Knoxville ( -), Sandra Knoxville ( -) *Grandmothers: Donna Lee Wilson (née: ) ( -), Millicent Langbroek (née: Fountain) (1949-) *Grandfathers: Seymour James Wilson (1942-), Irwin Langbroek (deceased: 1945-2010) Relationships *Serghei ~ *Alicia ~ *Kristin ~ *Shelby ~ *Leanne ~ *Helen ~ *Haley ~ *Bridie ~ *Manu ~ *Leighton *Coraline ~ *Jillian ~ Friends *Peter ~ he is Teddy's best friend since infanthood *Max ~ he is his triplet brother Sherman's best friend since infanthood *Kyle ~ he is his triplet brother Bryce's best friend since infanthood Trivia *His full name is Theodore Martin Langbroek *In Halloween 2010, he was dressed up as Handy Manny *In Halloween 2025, he was dressed up as Ed from Ed, Edd n' Eddy *He and his triplet brothers receive coal for Christmas 2010 *His favorite movie is Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie *His favorite TV programs are Handy Manny, Barney and Friends, Little Einsteins and Rolie Polie Olie. In the Revisit, he now likes Pokémon Best Wishes and Ed, Edd n' Eddy, in which Bridie likes *His favorite song is the "Handy Manny Theme Song" by Los Lobos *His favorite color is orange *His favorite food is macaroni and cheese *His favorite toy is his tambourine *His favorite activity is jumping on the trampoline Category:Males Category:Preschoolers Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Triplets Category:Triplet Brothers Category:Triplet Siblings Category:Identical Triplets Category:Identical Triplet Siblings Category:Identical Triplet Brothers Category:People Category:Children Category:Uncles Category:Sons Category:Boys Category:People born in 2007 Category:People born in December Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Boys who got coal for Christmas Category:Children who got kicked out of daycares Category:Behavior Modification Camp Attendees Category:Military School Students Category:Children who were thrown out of Restaurants Category:Bosses Category:People from South Carolina Category:Children from South Carolina Category:Boys from South Carolina Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA